


Coffee

by Stonyinspirationwriter



Series: The Ava Stark-Rogers Series [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, stony - Fandom, superhusbands - Fandom
Genre: Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Domestic Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Series, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands (Marvel), The Ava Stark-Rogers series, Tony Stark is a huge softie, bizarre defense, original child character - Freeform, steve and tony are dorks, steve is the disciplinary parent, strange defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonyinspirationwriter/pseuds/Stonyinspirationwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papa Steve insists that twelve year old Ava drinks too much coffee, and forbids her from drinking it. Ava provides a bizarre defense.</p><p>Another addition to a series of shorts involving Steve Rogers and Tony Stark with a daughter. Will hopefully lead up to a longer fic that follows Ava's transition into Iron Woman. Series can be read in any order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

“No coffee”, Steve snatches the empty coffee mug away from Ava and hands it back to the waitress.“She’ll have an orange juice instead.“

"But I have a test in calculus and lit, and I’m really tired!” Ava protests.

“Make it a large orange juice, please.” Steve adds, flashing his usual charming smile at the waitress. The young waitress–no younger than twently but no older than thirty–becomes immediately flustered under Steves gaze. “Right away, sir”, she croaks, then immediately scurries away.

“Dad! Ava complains, setting her eyes on Tony for support.

“Don’t look at me”, Tony says. “He’s the boss.” He shoots Steve a conspiratorial grin. Steve’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, and then an embarrassed grin forms, which he immediately tries to suppress.

“I’m going to pretend that I don’t know that’s a sexual innuendo” , Ava says, her elbow propping up her head from the table as she irritably stares at her dads. “Now, on to more pressing matters… Coffee!”

Steve rolls his eyes. “No. I’ve been letting it slide, but you’re drinking way too much. You had four cups, yesterday.

“Nah ah! I had three!”

“Four.”

"Oh.“

"Ava, you’re twelve years old.You don’t need coffee in order to function.”

“Actually, I’m a twelve year old genius”, Ava clarifies. “And geniuses tend to fall prey to addiction–no offense, Daddy!” Tony raises an eyebrow, a quizzical expression on his face. “Drugs”, Ava precedes, “alcoholism, nymphomania –”

“Okay, I’m starting to feel personally attacked here”,Tony says flatly.

“What’s your point?” Steve impatiently asks.

“My ‘point’ ”, Ava emphasizes, “is that there are worse addictions to have, and coffee isn’t even in that running.”

“Okay….” Steve placates, bewildered. He glances at Tony, who presses his lips together and simply shakes his head.

“Okay?”, Ava asks. “So I can drink coffee again?”

“Tell ya what”, Steve says, leaning forward as though ready to make a proposition. “You go to sleep at a reasonable time every night. Get up at five every morning, and go for a run. Exercise is the best addiction.” Ava groans. “That should help you study, ‘genius’ ”, he cheekily adds.

“But that was only yesterday! I’ve seen Daddy drink seven cups. That’s not even close!”

“Traitor.” Tony says, narrowing his eyes at her

. “Well when you’re sixty you can also be as bull-headed as your Dad.” Steve delivers Tony a pointed look and Tony scoffs. “But until then”, Steve continues, “I am going to try my best to make you a functional human being.”

“That bullheadedness that you speak of, Darling”, Tony corrects, “she gets from you, Captain Smart-ass. And functional? You’re a super soldier, what do you know about how normal human beings function?”

“Yes!” Ava enthusiastically agrees.

“Shut up, Old man”, Steve says. “I'm the Boss, remember?” Steve reiterates, with a mischievous smirk on his lips, and an arch of his eyebrow. In response,Tony’s eyes comically widen.

“Hello!” Ava dramatically waves her hands at them. “It’s me, your daughter! Still in the room!”

At that moment the waitress reappears with a pot of coffee and pours it into Tony’s mug. Setting the pot on the table, she grabs two glasses of orange juice and places the larger glass in front of Ava. Ava smiles politely at her in thanks, but once she leaves the table Ava scowls at the glass. Her eyes flick to Tony’s mug.

“Listen to your Papa”, Tony mumbles, burying a grin into his coffee mug.

Except for the occasional sigh and pout, they manage to finish their breakfast without any further mention of coffee.

Then, while Steve is paying at the counter and politely chattering with the waitress, Tony digs into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. Then from his wallet he pulls out a five dollar bill.Tony hesitates a moment, checking to make sure that Steve is still occupied, and then places the bill on the table and slides it towards her. Ava brightens, but as she me moves to take it he slaps his hand on top of it.

Tony presses a finger to his lips.“This is our secret”, Tony says. “If Papa finds out I will vehemently deny it and suggest that we send you off to a nunnery to save you from your sins.”

Ava laughs. “I promise!” He removes his hand and she quickly puts it in the front pocket of her backpack. “Thanks Daddy.”

“You’re welcome. But your Papa’s right, though. Make it a small cup, nothing fancy. You don’t want to be like me.”

“Too late for that”, Ava says, smiling fondly at her father.

At that moment Tony’s eyes are orbs of light that shine brightly with all the love he has for his daughter. He stares at her in wonder like she is the most amazing thing in the entire universe and he is simply grateful to be in her presence. Then Tony breaks away to look behind him and the moment is gone.

“Okay he’s coming”, Tony says, turning back to her. “Go back to looking miserable.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment!


End file.
